The Lost CBT Episode
'The Lost CBT Episode '''is a cancelled episode of Corporate Businessman's Telethon. In it, Mayor Evelyn investigates a shooting in a grocery store. Transcript ''The camera shows the ___ anxiously waiting. Narrator: So, after the last episode, we are left with the ___ losing and up for elimination! So, after the votes have been counted by Clinko himself, what lies next for the ____? The answer is… We're not telling you that today, so we can focus on an issue in Pendleberry! The camera cuts to a shot of Pendleberry in the sky. The camera swoops down to the town hall. The camera then cuts to the Mayor's office. A snail is seen there with the nametag "Mayor of Pendleberry: Snailton Evelyn". She is seen eating a mushroom oj a paper plate as she sloths over it. Mayor Evelyn: Mmm… Mushrooms. 2 slugs rush to the Mayor. Slug 1: Mayor! We have an issue. Mayor Evelyn: Huh? What is it? Slug 2: There's a protest. Mayor Evelyn: Where!? Why!? Tell me. Slug 1: There is a group of angry citizens standing outside of Terra' Megamart. Mayor Evelyn: For what reason? Slug 2: A shooting. Mayor Evelyn: WHAT!? Slug 1: Mayor, police forces are already present, we're asking you for further action. Mayor Evelyn: Take me to Terra's Megamart. The camera cuts to Evelyn and the Slugs rushing to a miniature limo. Slug 2: Hurry! Mayor Evelyn: We don't have much time! Slug 1: Ugh! Almost there! 20 seconds later, the slugs and Mayor Evelyn get into the limo. Mayor Evelyn: Hit the gas! Slug 2: Who's driving? Mayor Evelyn: Wait, wha- Ugh, I'll drive! Mayor Evelyn gets out the passenger seat and sluggishly rushes to the driver's seat. Mayor Evelyn: Let's go! The limo runs off and goes down four blocks and Terra's Supermart. Slug 2: We're here! The slugs and Mayor Evelyn step out of the limo. Terra's Supermart is seen with police tape everywhere, concerned people, and broken glass. Mayor Evelyn: Oh dear god! Officer: Move along, citizen! Mayor Evelyn: Excuse me? I'm the mayor of Pendleberry, Officer PeaCory! Officer: Oh. Move ahead then, Mayor. Mayor Evelyn: Okay then. Ambulances, Police Cars, and many emergency responders are present outside of Terra's Supermart. Terra is seen distraught as she cries. Terra: OH GOD! WHY ME!? MY STORE! Mayor Evelyn: What happened? Detective: Somebody shot up the store. The suspect is not yet identified. The shooter has taken several people hostage. There are a few deaths. Mayor Evelyn: Oh my… What was the motivation!? Detective: We are yet to know. The situation arose 7 minutes ago, ma'am. 2 medics come out of the building with a dead chicken on it. Detective: Huh? Speak of the devil, we got a body. The medics lay down the cot. Mayor Evelyn: What's going on!? Medic 1: This body was collected near the very start of the building. There is a gunshot wound on the chest and this man is dead. His heart exploded after the bullet hit his heart. Medic 2: The victim's name is Clement Smith. He was an employee at ClinkoCorp. Mayor Evelyn: You mean that huge building downtown? Medic 2: Yep, that ClinkoCorp. Clement was a warehouse manager and salesman at said organization. He was an immigrant from Belarus and was a former receptionist at the Pendleberry Museum and was hired by Clinko for a higher wage. Mayor Evelyn: Get this body in an ambulance immediately! Detective: Who said you had the authority to order our medics, Mayor? Mayor Evelyn: As the mayor of Pendleberry, I care about my citizens, living or deceased! If you object to that, you can hand over your badge. Detective: ...Yes, ma'am. Medic 1: The body has already been hauled away, though. Mayor Evelyn: Where did it go? Medic 2: Our first responders are fast, y'know… Detective: Ah, I see. Trivia *The episode is not canon. *The episode was originally going to be just as long as Commercial Commerce Tapes. *The episode was going to contain a musical number, but the idea was scrapped due to ProblematicPeriwinklePlum having no music making or song writing experience. *Trey, Lyndon, Octagon, and Carpus were also going to appear, but no parts were written for them. Trey and Octagon were supposed to die. *The identity of the shooter was a 16 year old Turkey. He was supposed to shoot himself at the end of the episode. Category:Non canon Category:Cancelled